Savoir-faire
by monstrous.crow
Summary: A drabble series about the progression of love, adaptability, and unexpected romance. Kagome and Ayame.
1. Premonition

**Disclaimer: **I certainly don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**_Savoir-faire_**

* * *

Ayame yipped impatiently, bounding ahead of Ginta and Hakkaku as they ran under the full moon.

The wolves sped through the forest, fur flattening with speed as they burned off their pent-up energy.

Naraku had been far too quiet recently; they could all feel that it was almost time to fight, ostensibly for the last time.

Ayame tumbled to a stop, staring uneasily at the sky as Ginta lifted his face, scenting the air.

"What is this?" Hakkaku murmured, hackles raising.

His packmate dragged in another shuddering breath before letting it out with a low growl.

"There's a storm coming."

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: **100


	2. Impulse

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

* * *

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

"It's decided, then," Kouga declared, blue eyes glinting. "We'll start our journey in the morning."

Standing, one of his wolves sketched a respectful bow. "All due respect, Kouga-sama...where will we be going?"

He grinned, fangs flashing in the firelight. "Didn't I say?"

Hakkaku cleared his throat unobtrusively. "No."

"Oh." Kouga blinked, then shrugged carelessly. "We're going to go help my woman fight Naraku, of course!"

Ginta and Hakkaku perked up, tails swishing eagerly.

"We're going to help sister?"

"It's been ages since we saw little sister!"

Ayame fumed silently in the corner.

_He promised me I would be his woman._

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: **100


	3. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Kagome offered her teacup to Sesshoumaru with a soft smile, eyes downcast respectfully.

He huffed quietly, amused, and then accepted his tea with a regal nod.

She smiled widely at him then, standing and continuing on her tea delivery.

It had certainly been a surprise when the taiyoukai had deigned to join them as an ally, but she'd found she quite enjoyed his company.

He was cool and antisocial, but he was an incredibly valuable asset and a good listener to boot. Plus, the addition of little Rin to their party was absolutely delightful!

Kagome froze midstep.

"Shards incoming!"

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: **100


	4. Disregard

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

* * *

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

"You want to help us?" Kagome echoed slowly, taking in the sight of a full pack of wolf youkai staring straight back at her.

Hakkaku nodded eagerly. "We're here to help you with your quest, sister!"

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "We don't need your help!"

"Yeah, whatever, mutt." Kouga flashed a cocky grin, capturing Kagome's hands with his own. "I'm here to protect my woman and give her whatever she needs."

Ignoring Inuyasha's shouts, Kagome tried to pull her hands away to no avail. "But Kouga-kun...I'm not your woman. Ayame-chan is..."

"No she ain't," he smiled obliviously. "You're my perfect woman."

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: **100


	5. Disgruntlement

**Disclaimer: **Nah.

* * *

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Kagome could do nothing but stare over his shoulder to where Ayame stood at the fringes of the pack she'd meant to mate into, emerald eyes blazing with hatred.

She felt her heart lurch as she watched the she-wolf shake, fists clenched, trying hard to retain her composure.

_He's hurting her so much..._

She offered her a wobbly smile as she finally managed to tug her hands away from Kouga's.

The redhead's eyes widened in shock, but she jerked her head away stubbornly, refusing to meet the other girl's compassionate gaze.

_I don't need your pity. Just leave me alone._

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: **100


	6. Grudge

**Disclaimer: **As if.

* * *

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Once Inuyasha had forcibly reacquainted his face with the ground a few more times, he calmed down enough to listen to reason.

Sesshoumaru simply said, "They are beneficial to your cause, fool," and that had been that.

Kagome smiled gratefully when sharp golden eyes slid her way and silently offered him more of his favored green tea as she stoked up the fire.

Most of the pack was busy setting up a temporary den in the woods for the non-fighters while the rest of their brethren were gone, leaving the women, pups, and elderly to rest.

Ayame sat and observed.

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: **100


	7. Undeserving

**Disclaimer:** Hahaha what no

* * *

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Cracking one eye just the slightest bit, she watched as her rival puttered about the campfire, setting water to boil and fish to roast over the flames.

_Why is such a kindhearted girl pining after such a vulgar male?_

Inuyasha sulked at the edges of the circle, refusing to acknowledge Kagome's efforts and voicing some ridiculous complaint over the miko's inferiority.

_Is he really so foolish as to think she could not destroy him? Her power is much greater than his._

Her eyes hardened as she saw the other girl rudely rebuffed yet again.

_He does not deserve her regard._

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: 100**


	8. Bittersweet

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

* * *

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

It was baffling to her, really.

There stood the miko, powerful and sought-after, kind and generous to a fault. Her sweetness practically oozed from every word and happy smile.

She grudgingly thought that the other girl didn't seem all that bad.

_If she weren't my rival, I might actually like her._

The longer she watched, the more she sympathized.

_She's chasing after someone who won't turn around because they're too busy chasing after someone else—their perfect dream._

She knew all too well what that felt like.

She blinked, pinning her ears back.

_Maybe...I don't _want_ to be her rival._

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: **100


	9. Empathy

**Disclaimer: **Um, no.

* * *

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Kagome shifted restlessly, rolling over in her sleeping bag.

All of the day's new developments were driving her _crazy._

Out of all the random things that happened to the Inutachi on any given day, she still hadn't expected to have Kouga's wolves join them out of the blue.

She certainly welcomed the help, even if she felt that it probably wasn't entirely necessary—Inuyasha was strong, and Sesshoumaru was a class all his own.

She didn't appreciate Kouga's advances, and she definitely didn't need the extra headache.

But the thing that was really keeping her awake was the hurt she'd seen in Ayame's eyes.

_I know what that feels like._

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: **110


	10. Tentative

**_Savoir-faire_**

* * *

It didn't take too much doing. Sango had no problem with the idea.

Inuyasha and Kouga just did _not_ need to know.

Shippo wouldn't understand, and she didn't want his pranks posing a problem.

That left…_Ah. The one I should have asked first, not last. _

_His counsel is always sound, after all._

She bowed respectfully to him, and Sesshoumaru regardedly her coolly.

"May I speak with you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome chirped, beaming up at him.

A half-heard but good-natured snort and the barest incline of his head, and he allowed himself to fall slightly behind the group with her, pacing steadily.

* * *

**Posted: **June 1, 2016

**Word Count: **100

**Author's note: **It's back! I think. It's been forever but this was one of my favorite story ideas so I'm really happy to try and pick it up again. The goal, as with my new story Eidolic, is daily updates. Please review and let me know how I'm doing, the feedback really helps!


	11. Intrepid

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

"It is a good idea," he allowed.

"But I don't know," Kagome fretted. "What if she hates me more? What if she's offended by the offer? Am I asking something offensive to wolves? I don't want to be _rude_! What if—"

She blinked, going cross-eyed at the finger hovering over her lips but not quite in contact with them.

"This Sesshoumaru can tell you it is no breach in etiquette," he informed her drily. "This one believes it cannot hurt, and it may help. And that you are wiser than you think."

She beamed gratefully at him.

He snorted.

* * *

**Posted: **June 2, 2016

**Word Count: **100

**Author's note: **Honestly Sesshoumaru is such a good-natured snot. In my opinion after Rin sort of wears him down, he's good company—and I think he would respect Kagome as well, both for her protection of those around her and for her way of relating to Rin. Which is why I perhaps paint him a little more kind than most, but in this, he isn't really. He's just a wise and respectful ally to Kagome in particular, because she goes out of her way to respect him in turn as most of the others don't, and very perceptive in general. Please read and review with thoughts/opinions!


	12. Possession

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

_He at least had the sense to wait until the miko was preoccupied, _Sesshoumaru silently opined before turning an indifferent eye to his jealously snarling half-brother.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha demanded. "Stop making Kagome pay attention to you. She doesn't need to serve you! She's _mine_!"

The taiyoukai blinked placidly at Inuyasha.

"The miko sought this one's advice," he pointed out. "And if this one remembers correctly, she does not appreciate being claimed by you or the wolf whelp."

_And if you do not realize this, I believe you will lose her regard, hanyou._

* * *

**Posted: **June 3, 2016

**Word Count: **100

**Author's Note: **Inuyasha's a good guy, just really oblivious and sometimes easily jealous. And Sesshoumaru is a disapproving sassmaster.


	13. Offer

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Kagome wound her way through the wolves around the campfire, carefully avoiding tails as she quietly offered Ayame more tea. At the redhead's grudging nod she poured with a bright smile. Eyes downcast demurely, she murmured, "Ayame-sama, won't you join me to go bathe after our meal? I could use the company."

The wolf princess blinked in surprise, her eyes narrowing.

_Her manners are excellent. She asks no more than a pup would. She defers to me for protection, while offering a luxury._

_What a remarkable ningen._

Her tail thumped once involuntarily, pleased, and she nodded her approving acquiescence silently.

* * *

**Posted: **June 4, 2016

**Word Count: **100

**Author's Note: **Ayame is so sharp and calculating, and tough. I love her though, I think she has such a good heart and gets overlooked often.


	14. Begrudging

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

_She even ensured the other ningen woman and the kit would not be here, _Ayame noted approvingly. _As is proper for an audience._

She sank into the hot spring with a gleeful wriggle, ducking her entire body under before coming back up to shake the water from her hair.

Kagome giggled.

Glancing curiously at the miko, she lifted her chin.

"You wished to speak with me?" she demanded rather haughtily.

Kagome nodded. "Hai, Ayame-sama," she smiled.

The wolf studied her for a moment, then huffed. "Just Ayame is fine, miko."

Kagome's smile broadened. "Then you must call me Kagome, too!"

* * *

**Posted: **June 5, 2016

**Word Count: **100

**Author's Note: **Aw look, babies are making friends! Anyway please do be sure to review as your thoughts super duper help me out and let me know whether the story is worth continuing, even though I know development is slow since it is a drabble. I'm honestly not sure anyone's reading this and so if no one is, then I'll probably let it die so I can focus on Eidolic, which is getting a little visible attention. I really love this story but I also don't want to take away from anything my readers enjoy more.


	15. Foolhardy

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

"As you wish…Kagome." Ayame rolled the world around on her tongue, deciding she liked the taste of it. "It is a lovely name."

Her tail wagged slowly in the water, amused at Kagome's answering blush…and words. "But it's not as pretty as yours."

She grinned toothily at the other woman. "Still, I assume you asked me here for more than the privilege of my name."

Kagome nodded quickly. "I didn't want you to think I was trying to steal Kouga from you."

Ayame snorted. "I know. He is a fool to chase what does not want."

"He is," Kagome agreed.

* * *

**Posted: **June 6, 2016

**Word Count: **100

**Author's Note: **Kouga, you idjit!


	16. Understanding

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

They grinned at each other, pleasantly surprised.

Ayame lifted her chin. "I know you are not trying to take Kouga from me. I have watched you since our arrival, and you are no fool, nor thief."

"I'm glad, then," Kagome smiled softly at her. "You seem like good company and I don't want to alienate you over nothing."

Ayame sighed. "It is complicated. For us…for canine youkai in particular…pack is everything."

She pinned Kagome with her gaze.

"Pack is family, friends, shelter, den. Because I am meant to become Kouga's pack, I have none. But he does not accept me."

* * *

**Posted: **June 7, 2016

**Word Count: **100


	17. Belonging

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

_Oh. That must be so hard…_

Kagome frowned. "So you travel with Kouga's pack because you are meant to be part of it, but unless he accepts you, you aren't?"

"That is correct," the redhead allowed, leaning back in the water with a sigh. "I am not his mate, so I am not pack. To take another of his pack would be undesirable and dishonorable—he is the strongest and I deserve no less. To return to my old pack would be dishonor as well."

Kagome stiffened, eyes blazing in indignation for her newfound friend.

"Then…you be _my _pack, Ayame!"

* * *

**Posted: **June 8, 2016

**Word Count: **100


	18. Persistence

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Ayame stifled a giggle.

"That is a generous offer, Kagome," she grinned. "But that entails much of which you do not know. To insist on it is foolish, but kind."

Kagome pouted, sighing in resignation. "I suppose you're right. It's silly for me to try and give you a one-person family."

Ayame nodded, tail wagging lazily. "You are an interesting onna, strange miko. I appreciate what you have offered."

"But wait," Kagome breathed. "If you're traveling with us, then aren't we temporary pack, in a way?"

The she-wolf nodded cautiously.

"Then we _are _your pack for now!" Kagome beamed triumphantly.

* * *

**Posted: **June 9, 2016

**Word Count: **100


	19. Unintended

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Kagome sulked silently to herself. Ayame had declined pack status again, though she had agreed to bathe with her, Sango, and Shippo from then on

She bit her lip.

_I need to know more about what pack means._

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered, and from the front of the line he turned, raising a single eyebrow imperiously at her.

She blinked. _Oops._ "I need advice?" she offered timidly, and with a nod of his head he was suddenly beside her.

"What is it you wish to ask of this one, miko?" he rumbled indulgently.

"I…well…please…can you explain pack to me?" she begged.

* * *

**Posted: **June 10, 2016

**Word Count: **100


	20. Enlightenment

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced thoughtfully at the miko, studying her earnest face curiously. _Why would…_

_Ah._ His brows furrowed. _The she-wolf._

"Pack is…difficult to explain," he began, then halted, eyeing the expectant girl contemplatively.

He sighed, then tried again. "It is everything you want and everything you need. An intimate community of any size, close to a degree that this one believes few humans would understand."

"Like a family," Kagome breathed. "An incredibly close family that shares everything with each other? Absolutely everything?"

He nodded halfway. "Pack is the one certainty any canine youkai has, regardless of all else. The _only_ certainty."

* * *

**Posted: **June 11, 2016

**Word Count: **100


	21. Oopsy Daisy

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

"Well, and then I said she should become my pack, and—" Kagome halted, staring suspiciously at him.

Sesshoumaru made a suspicious, strangled choking sound, and she could swear his lips twitched.

"What?!" she demanded, stomping her foot petulantly and crossing her arms as she pouted. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Miko…" he began, then stopped. "Kagome…one does not…generally join another pack except for two reasons."

"What?" she asked, totally clueless.

"Typically, adoption of a youngling, or some other similar circumstance, or…"

"What?!"

He actually snickered audibly.

"Miko, you may have accidentally asked the hime to take you as mate."

* * *

**Posted: **June 12, 2016

**Word Count: **100

**Author's note: **Silly Kagome!


	22. Chagrin

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Kagome wailed in dismay, much to the taiyoukai's private amusement.

"I did _what_?!"

"Stop assaulting this one's ears with your distress," he chastised quietly. "You are bringing too much attention to yourself."

And it was true; Inuyasha and Kouga had even stopped their customary bickering to look back curiously.

But Ayame's eyes met Sesshoumaru's, and she offered him an amused grin, though her posture was still deferential, obviously having assumed the topic of their conversation correctly.

_Hnn…she knows her place. And she is clever._

"The wolf understands you did not know the meaning of your words," he murmured.

_I approve._

* * *

**Posted: **June 13, 2016

**Word Count: **100

**Author's note: **So hey! While I have a good bit of this story planned out, I think there's a lot of little moments I want to incorporate. To that end, I'd really love it if you have an idea for it, or just a one-word prompt for me. If you have anything like that-short prompts are preferable, I find them easier to spin off of-leave it in a review, or message me with it if it's long? Chances are I'll use it sooner or later if it doesn't disrupt the plot! If and/or when I do, I'll shoot you a message about it, and you'll be credited in the notes for the chapter(s).


	23. Exemption

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Kagome tiptoed over to Ayame.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't realize you typically join packs by mating into them."

Her expression was positively pitiful, and Ayame's eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I knew you did not understand what you asked," she assured the miko.

Kagome practically collapsed in relief, and the she-wolf patted her on the back lightly.

"Stop being so afraid to offend," she advised the younger woman. "You will not learn if you do not try, and no one here will take offense at anything you do or say."

Kagome glanced doubtfully at her etiquette instructor.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

* * *

**Posted: **June 14, 2016

**Word Count:** 100

**Author's note: **Just repeating this one more time! While I have a good bit of this story planned out, I think there's a lot of little moments I want to incorporate. To that end, I'd really love it if you have an idea for it, or just a one-word prompt for me. If you have anything like that-short prompts are preferable, I find them easier to spin off of-leave it in a review, or message me with it if it's longer? Chances are I'll use it sooner or later if it doesn't disrupt the plot! If and/or when I do, I'll shoot you a message about it, and you'll be credited in the notes for the chapter(s).


	24. Disdain

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

"Now that she's asleep," a deep voice snarled at her, "Mind telling me what you're doing with my woman?"

Ayame flipped her hair over her shoulder lazily, words dripping with scorn. "_Kagome_ is only being friendly, _my lord._"

"I won't have you telling her lies or talking about me," he growled, still half-crouched as he paced around her.

The smaller wolf whirled, just a flash of copper in the dark, and snarled in Kouga's face.

"You call her yours, but she does not accept your suit," she hissed. "I don't need to embarrass you. You do it on your own."

* * *

**Posted: **June 15, 2016

**Word Count: **100


	25. Divide

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Ayame snarled to herself as she curled up against a tree, well outside the ring of light emitted by the party's campfire.

_If it were not for his strength and the promises made by my family to his, I would already be gone._

She closed her eyes in resignation.

_Instead, I must make my apologies in the morning—not that he will even remember—as he paws at poor Kagome._

Her tail flicked in annoyance.

_I am beginning to think men are blind. I will claim her as my friend._

_And I will guard her from fools._

_She is worthy._

* * *

**Posted: **June 16, 2016

**Word Count: **100

**Author's note: **Ayame is starting to realize some humans have a lot of value-even just as friends.

Huge thank you to revolutionary boy inuyasha and Gw2505 for your reviews, they meant a lot and encouraged me to keep going with this, despite the unconventional pairing and style. I'm really looking forward to writing out the rest of it!


	26. Implicit

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

A few more days of travel pass before they halt again, Inuyasha gruffly, if good-heartedly, shooing Kagome away to the nearby hot springs while he gathered the wood they would need for the campfire.

The girl squealed in delight and hugged the hanyou, earning a blush and a disgruntled "Keh."

As the demon slayer gathered her things, Kagome turned to Ayame, a questioning look in her eyes.

_Won't you be joining us tonight?_

A slow nod and a lazy thump of a coppery tail were her answer.

_I already told you I would, didn't I?_

Kagome beamed at her, pleased.

* * *

**Posted: **June 17, 2016

**Word Count: **100

**Author's note: **I've been trying to make the timeskips feel natural, and the continuation pretty steady between random moments and continued ones. Thoughts?


	27. Exception

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Ayame cringed inwardly, still not entirely happy about sharing bathwater with a ningen.

She frowned to herself at the thought; Kagome was human too, and yet…she did not feel her customary disgust towards her, only Sango.

The kitsune laughed particularly obnoxiously, harassing the others, and with a snort she snatched him into her lap, dragging her claws through his hair, grooming him absently.

_Any orphaned youkai would be lonely and seek attention._

Completely oblivious to the other women's surprise as Shippo practically melted, uncharacteristically quiet, she turned her thoughts over in her head.

_She is no ordinary human. She…intrigues me._

* * *

**Posted: **June 18, 2016

**Word Count: **100


	28. Longevity

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

In an attempt to break the silence as Kagome blinked at an eerily calm Shippo, Sango ventured, "Ayame-sama, how did you meet Kouga-sama?"

Ayame hummed, still half-lost in her own thoughts. "When I was a very young pup, he saved me from the birds of paradise."

"How old were you?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh, about half a century," Ayame replied lightly.

Kagome gaped.

"That's young?!"

Ayame nodded at the girl, grinning.

"Then…how old are you now?"

"Still fairly young. About three centuries."

"And...how old is Kouga?"

"He's a century and a half older than I am," Ayame laughed at Kagome's shock.

* * *

**Posted: **June 19, 2016

**Word Count: **100


	29. Differentiation

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

"Didn't you know?" Sango patted Kagome's shoulder comfortingly. "Youkai have incredibly long lifespans in return for slow maturation. The more powerful ones, anyway; those able to take human form."

The slayer bowed her head respectfully to Ayame, who simply nodded.

"Yes, we trade large numbers of children and quicker growth for power and experience," she agreed.

"Then how old are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome gasped.

"I would guess your hanyou is just under a century old," the wolf replied. "His human blood ages quickly. As for the taiyoukai…"

She pondered.

"He's probably in his sixth century…not quite in his prime."

* * *

**Posted: **June 20, 2016

**Word Count: **100


	30. Contempt

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Kagome couldn't fathom it.

"So then…you've been waiting on Kouga all this time?"

Ayame hesitated, then inclined her head curtly.

"But…why?"

"I was young and foolish," the redhead murmured. "He had saved my life during the lunar rainbow and like any foolish pup, I thought it a sign."

She sighed, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I am stubborn, and I forced my grandfather to allow me to declare my engagement to him. Later, his strength made him a fine choice; a worthy one. However…"

She crinkled her nose.

"I do not find him worthy any longer. He is foolish…and so very irritating."

* * *

**Posted: **June 21, 2016

**Word Count: **100


	31. Pride

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

While Sango's face showed shock at the redhead's dismissal of the former object of her affections, Kagome thought she understood.

"Anyone who passes up someone of your strength and devotion is undeserving?"

Ayame grinned wolfishly. "It is below me to beg for what is rightfully mine. I have no use for such weak-willed fools…particularly those whose strength is not their own."

At Kagome's questioning glance, she said simply, "The jewel gives him augmented power. I cannot respect that which was not earned."

Kagome breathed, "Then…without the shards…are you…?"

Ayame drew herself up haughtily, eyes sparking. "I am the stronger one."

* * *

**Posted: **June 22, 2016

**Word Count: **100


	32. Guardian

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Kagome opted to leave the hot springs early, leaving Sango and Shippo to soak.

Ayame followed her silently, to her surprise.

"Ayame," she said softly. "If you don't want Kouga…then what do you want? Why stay and fight for him?"

The wolf drew her hair up in her customary pigtails, tail wagging lazily.

"I'd rather like to stay and learn to be friends with you," she said lightly, though her body was tense. "You are…interesting."

She wasn't prepared for Kagome's delighted smile, but she found she liked it anyway.

_You will not have her, Kouga, _she vowed silently. _You're unworthy._

* * *

**Posted: **June 23, 2016

**Word Count: **100

**Author's note: **In all honesty I think the two-year hiatus threw my progression way off. I'm pretty sure when I came back I approached this story in a different direction than I meant to originally without realizing, and as a result Ayame goes from animosity and sort of reluctantly understanding that Kagome doesn't want Kouga to pretty devoted to Kagome (as a friend, for now) pretty quickly, more so than intended. Still, I couldn't really figure out a way to go back and change it for the better, so I hope you guys will bear with me, as I think from here on out the pace will be a bit more reasonable and I like how it's progressing right now. Thoughts?


	33. Loss

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

"May I ask you something?" Kagome whispered, falling back to pace beside Ayame, a sleeping Shippo in her arms as the group skirted a low mountain range.

"Of course," her newest friend replied easily, eyes still roaming the landscape for potential threats.

"If you don't want Kouga as your mate, won't that reflect badly on your family?" Kagome fretted.

Ayame shook her head decisively. "He broke the engagement first by choosing to pursue you," she explained. "If anything, his tribe has already insulted mine, and he will be viewed poorly. I am free to choose a mate I find exceptional."

* * *

**Posted: **June 24, 2016

**Word Count: **100


	34. Special

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

It's not long before the group returns to Kaede's village, their large youkai entourage in tow.

Ayame asks, and when she is answered gruffly by the hanyou, she sniffs interestedly in Kagome's direction again, for the first time understanding why she could not comprehend some of the smells clinging to the miko's body.

_From the future. Well. That certainly explains more than it doesn't._

Before she jumps down the Bone Eater's Well, Kagome scurries to her wolfish friend.

Peeking up at the other girl through her bangs, Kagome whispers, "I'll bring you something special, okay, Ayame?"

Ayame's eyes sparkle. "Alright."

* * *

**Posted: **June 25, 2016

**Word Count: **100


	35. Deference

**_Savoir-faire_**

* * *

With Kagome gone, Ayame can approach the taiyoukai without worrying her friend.

So she does.

If she wishes to keep guard over Kagome, after all, she has to do so without infringing upon pack leadership; and whether or not the hanyou realizes it, he often defers to his half-brother's impressive intelligence, whether willfully or by the power of sit.

Surreptitiously, she makes her way to the tall inu standing guard without seeming to be, and eases into his space with head and tail lowered deferentially.

He eyes her coolly, then speaks, not unkindly.

"How may this one assist you?"

* * *

**Posted: **June 26, 2016

**Word Count: **100


	36. Permit

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Ayame bit down her pride and spoke plainly.

"I wish to act as a guardian for the miko. She is…intriguing."

The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed minutely, his tone icy. "Are you telling this one that his guardianship is inadequate?"

"No," Ayame sniffed. "You've enough youkai to stop up my sinuses. I hardly think that."

Sesshoumaru relaxed, then nodded. "You wish to remain by her side, wolf?"

She nodded. "I know your half-brother will not like that, but I do not care overmuch." Stiffly, she added, "I have the strength to protect her."

He nodded, accepting, welcoming. "Do as you will."

* * *

**Posted: **June 27, 2016

**Word Count: **100


	37. Concept

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

"I have...something else to ask of you," Ayame murmured. "I will repay you for the trouble. I believe you will agree on this matter."

Sesshoumaru merely arched a brow, inviting her to continue.

Clearing her throat, she continued, "I have noticed that Kagome's dress is very strange. I assume this is because it is simply customary in her future, but her dress is flimsy…revealing. It draws the wrong attention, and does not protect her."

He nodded.

Squatting, tail waving lazily, the wolf sketched in the dirt what she had in mind.

He hummed in approval, summoning his short, toad-like retainer.

* * *

**Posted: **July 9, 2016

**Word Count: **100

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the huge gap! Was really sick for a while, then got busy around the Fourth of July with family stuff and work, so I didn't write at all for too long. As an apology, please accept this double update; love you guys! 3


	38. Reality

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Kagome stays in her time a week, long enough to take some exams; Sango explained to Ayame that Kagome's people appeared to administer routine tests of knowledge.

Ayame approved. It seemed ningens had become more knowledgeable over the years.

Two nights before Kagome's tests ended, Jaken scurried back into camp, wheezing and proudly presenting the bundle he toted to his lord.

The wolf waits until the taiyoukai lazily beckons her with a curl of his finger, appearing at his side in a whirlwind of petals and leaves.

"Is this what you pictured?" Sesshoumaru rumbles.

Her tail wags. He smirks.

"Yes!"

* * *

**Posted: **July 9, 2016

**Word Count: **100


	39. Told

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

That night, Kagome returns.

Ayame sniffs around her interestedly, burying her face in the miko's hair to soak up the foreign scents. At Kagome's laugh, she grins, tail wagging, then goes to help gather the firewood for dinner.

After eating the ramen Kagome brought from her time—_what a strange place—_she settled against a tree on the fringe of the firelight, ignoring Inuyasha's indignant huff as she watches Kagome pour tea for everyone.

When Kagome makes her way over, she grins up at her and accepts her teacup happily.

"I told you I'd bring you a present," Kagome whispers.

* * *

**Posted: **July 11, 2016

**Word Count: **100


End file.
